Pas le bon
by booz
Summary: J’ai toujours su que je n’étais pas la personne qu’il te fallait. Prequelle d'Un petit coin de Paradis. Regulus est un graçon sombre, renfermé sur lui même. Son univers bascule lorsqu'il rencontre Severus qui lui apprendra à être fière de ses ténèbres.


Salut tout le monde.

Bon, l'avant dernier OS de saint valentin.

Le plus controversé ^^

Je vous explique moi je l'aime beaucoup mais il est un peu spécial.

C'est un Regulus/Severus qui raconte le début de leur histoire que l'on voit en filigrane dans UPCDP, dédicacé une fois encore à Real or Not ? Grande fan de ce couple.

Donc il est bizarre et on peut ne pas aimer. Je le mets quand même parce que tous les gouts sont dans la nature.

Pour cet OS plus que pour tout autre j'aimerai avoir votre avis parce que ma correctrice ne l'aime pas beaucoup, ma sœur encore moins (ma sœur est une référence pour moi ^^) mais comme moi je l'aime bien eh bah voila quoi ^^

Surtout si vous n'aimez pas n'hésitez pas à me le dire.

Comme je l'ai dit au début d'UPCDP je ne serais pas la durant la semaine qui vient mais si vous souhaitez que je réécrive un Regulus/Severus dites le moi.

Merci une fois encore à Lily pour sa correction, ses commentaires et son soutient.

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent ce que j'écris.

Bonne lecture.

Booz

*******************

J'ai toujours su que je n'étais pas la personne qu'il te fallait.

J'étais trop gris lorsque tu étais sombre, trop doué lorsque tu étais faible, trop naïf quand tu étais désabusé, trop en retrait lorsque tu étais ombre.

Et malgré cela nous étions tous deux de pâles images d'êtres désirant vivre, d'êtres sombres aspirant à la lumière et subjugués par elle, entrainés par elle, emprisonnés par elle.

J'étais le fils cadet d'une vieille famille stricte et rigoureuse admirant son frère ainé qui avait bravé l'autorité matriarcale pour vivre pleinement.

J'étais le fils cadet d'une famille stricte et rigoureuse et je ne vivais qu'à travers les autres, observant, furetant, écoutant, épiant. Buvant la joie et la lumière, me nourrissant des rires et des expériences de toutes ces personnes qui m'entouraient et qui vivaient.

Moi je ne vivais pas, je survivais.

J'essayais de ne pas couler, de ne pas m'enfoncer dans les ténèbres qui m'entouraient, cherchant une lueur dans tous les espoirs, les désirs, les ambitions ; happant chez ces êtres de lumière la chaleur qui manquait à mon âme ; cherchant dans le chant de leurs corps, de leurs rires, de leurs caresses et de leurs dires la mélodie à jouer pour les rejoindre.

J'ai toujours aimé le violon pour les sons tristes qui pouvaient en sortir. Pour les pleurs et les désespoirs que les cordes vibrantes faisaient raisonner plus surement que les mots, les cris et les pleurs. Le violon pleurait, criait, parlait pour moi et cela me suffisait.

On m'a dit de nombreuses fois que je ne devais pas garder toutes ces choses en moi, ces gens là sont de ceux qui ne savent pas écouter.

Toi.

Toi tu étais le fils unique d'une famille aussi ancienne et puissante que la mienne ; le jeune prodigue du piano, le jeune géni des affaires qui avait repris les rênes du cabinet familial avant ses dix-sept ans.

Tu étais imposant par l'aura sombre qui s'échappait de toi et tu m'as fasciné par la lueur éclatante qui dansait dans les onyx qu'étaient tes yeux.

Si tu appartenais au ténébres alors tu en étais au sommet.

Jamais je n'avais vu tant de lumière dans le noir, jamais quelque chose ne m'avait parut si brillant que tes yeux sombres, jamais une voix ne m'avait parut aussi profonde, aussi froide et pourtant aussi belle que la tienne.

Tu appartenais à un monde à part, un monde remplis d'échecs et de servitudes, de désirs brimés et d'espoirs brisés. Un monde où tout était gris, où tu ne pouvais ni t'accrocher à la lumière ni sombrer dans les ténèbres.

Tu étais cet être chimérique qui laisse percer un éclat d'espoir dans son cynisme, qui se bat à la recherche d'air dans les profondeurs. Tu étais cassant, mordant, insolent, cherchant sans cesse une sortie pour la réalité.

Tu n'appartenais pas au monde dans lequel Lucius avait voulu te faire rentrer mais tu t'y accrochait, non pas désespérément, mais curieusement, regardant tout autour de toi d'un œil acéré et désenchanté et parfois cependant émerveillé devant le plus simple des objets qui semblait briller pour toi d'une lumière propre.

Si moi je n'avais jamais été qu'une ombre qui se faufile de silhouette en silhouettes cherchant à se fondre le plus possible dans ce décors qui ne lui correspondait pas, toi tu les forçait à accepter ton regard, tes remarques, ton être tout entier.

Tu bousculais ces êtres lumineux, tu les faisais réagir pour mieux y trouver ta place. Alors que moi je vivais dans cette clarté depuis des années sans jamais avoir osé la perturber, toi tu avais su imposer cette pâle noirceur, tu as ébranlé les règles qui régissaient le groupe, tu as su intégrer sans brusquer, tu as su faire accepter cette part ténébreuse qui dominait ton être.

Tu es arrivé et c'était comme si l'équilibre était revenu. Il n'y avait plus de lumière aveuglante ni de ténébres oppressantes. Tu as amené la nuance dans nos yeux, dans mes yeux surtout, et tu m'as fais sortir de l'ombre dans laquelle je me complaisais.

J'ai toujours su que je n'étais pas le bon, mais cela n'a rien entravé.

S'il fallait se souvenir de nos premières rencontres je dirais qu'elles furent des plus banales.

Je n'aimais pas la nouveauté et tu en étais une. Une nouveauté troublante, fascinante et qui hantais mes rêves des plus pervers aux plus romantiques. Alors je t'ai évité parce que tu m'impressionnais et me terrifiais tout autant.

Si Lucius, Cissy, Remus, et Lily t'acceptèrent rapidement, mon frère, James et moi avions d'avantage de réticences. Sirius n'avait pas digéré ta manière de lui parler de Remus la première fois que vous vous êtes adressés la parole et James le soutenait comme un ami devait le faire. Je le soupçonne néanmoins de n'avoir fait ça que pour Sirius parce que Lily m'apprit par la suite qu'il s'était débrouiller pour accélérer l'enquête concernant le meurtre de tes parents.

Et il y avait moi. Moi qui te regardais à peine. J'avais deux ans de plus que toi – c'est-à-dire presque vingt quant on en a 18 et que toutes personnes moins âgée semble être au stade de l'école primaire – et tu m'intriguais plus que de raison.

Alors je t'évitais, d'une manière grossière et exagérée, mais pour moi tout valait mieux que de me retrouver face à toi et aux ombres que tu promenais partout avec une fierté visible malgré ton masque froid et ton regard inexpressif.

***

Personne ne comprenait ce qui m'arrivait, même mon frère qui avait fini par t'accepter.

Il avait même cherché à savoir ce qui n'allait pas, sans succès. Alors il envoya Remus. Remus, le seul qui me connaissait entièrement, le seul à qui j'osais me confier, parce que lui aussi au fond de ses yeux brillait cet éclat de ténèbres.

Il vint me voir un jour pour me parler, chercher à confirmer ses soupçons.

Remus a toujours su utiliser les mots justes, et une fois mes craintes exposées il réussit à me persuader que je ne devais pas me morfondre, que tu étais quelqu'un de charmant si l'on prenait la peine de regarder sous le masque que tu abordes. Il m'a dit que tu avais emménagé au numéro 9, là où avaient habité tes parents avant de déménager à Oxford.

Je ne sais plus ni comment, ni pourquoi je me suis retrouvé devant chez toi ce 13 février alors que la pluie glacée me faisait frissonner autant que la perspective de te parler en tête à tête.

Tu t'es présenté fier et presqu'imposant et tu m'as fais rentrer dans ton antre sans un mot.

Je n'avais jamais été troublé par quelqu'un autant que je l'étais par toi. Toi et tes noirceurs insolentes, et ton sourire sarcastique et tes paroles cassantes.

J'ai mis du temps à te parler, à te dire ce que je ressentais à ta vue, à mon désarroi face à une personne qui assume le fait de ne pas être lumière, qui n'aspire pas au bonheur parce qu'elle croit que cela ne la concerne pas.

J'étais face à toi, me déchargeant de toute ma colère, mon incompréhension, ma tristesse et tu ne bougeais pas.

Tu m'écoutais avec toujours cette étincelle trop lumineuse dans le noir de tes yeux, avec ce sourire presque inexistant aux lèvres mais que je percevais malgré tout.

Et tu m'écoutais parler, déblatérer ma tirade sans jamais m'interrompre ou me brusquer.

Et moi je n'en pouvais plus de te voir assis, si calme en face de moi, alors que je mettais mon âme à nue, que je dévoilais mes interrogations les plus folles et les plus insensées.

Et plus le temps passait, plus mes mots devenaient durs et saccadés et pratiquement incompréhensibles, plus ton regard se faisait sombre et fascinant et je m'y perdais sans remords ou regrets. Je ne m'aperçus même pas avoir cessé de parler tant ton regard avait emprisonné le mien.

Je me souviens juste d'avoir baissé les yeux sur tes lèvres lorsque tu prononças en un murmure presque triste « Et c'est tout ? Tu n'as donc rien compris ? »

Et alors que mes pensées se faisaient de plus en plus distinctes, cherchant à analyser tes paroles tu as simplement posé tes lèvres sur les miennes et plus rien n'avait compté à cet instant.

Le lendemain nous nous vîmes à nouveau, et le surlendemain nous jouâmes pour la première fois ensemble.

Nos rencontres s'écoulaient en baiser fiévreux, discussions houleuses, baises impétueuses contre les murs et claquements de portes.

Je devais te comprendre et toi m'apprivoiser. J'étais encore trop perdu par ton assurance et ton caractère pour me dévoiler complètement.

Mais tu y es parvenu, comme toujours. Parce que j'étais fasciné par toi depuis le début. Parce que tu ne supportais pas que je me cache, m'enferme et me replies sur moi-même.

Nos baisers se firent tendres tout en restant enflammés, nos discussions restaient passionnantes mais mois virulentes, nous commençâmes à faire plus l'amour qu'à baiser et la dernière fois que l'un de nous a claqué la porte c'était après avoir apporter le dernier carton contenant mes affaires dans ta maison.

A partir de ce moment là, je n'ai plus songé à la lumière. J'étais fasciné par tes ténèbres et par les flammes qui y dansaient.

Tu m'avais changé. Je n'étais plus le frère en retrait, j'étais un membre à part entière de notre étrange famille et j'en étais fier, mes sourires étaient plus francs, mes paroles plus assurées et mes arguments plus percutants.

Je voyais mon frère rayonner de bonheur suite à mon changement et je sais qu'à partir de ce moment là tu avais complètement et irrémédiablement été accepté dans ce groupe.

J'avais réussi à trouver le bonheur dans la plus inattendue des personnes et cela me suffisait.

J'étais bêtement heureux avec toi même si je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que je n'étais pas le bon. Mais si au début ce constant m'avait fait beaucoup de mal, maintenant je ne m'en soucie plus. Je ne suis pas le bon, c'est une certitude, mais cela ne dois pas m'empêcher de vivre pleinement ma relation avec toi. Elle nous a permis de faire un bond en avant et pour cela je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissant.

***

J'ai toujours su que je n'étais pas la personne qu'il te fallait. Tu étais trop nuancé lorsque j'étais entier, trop évasif lorsque j'étais précis, trop absorbé lorsque j'étais distrait, trop attaché quant à moi trop transit.

Mais qu'importe, nous étions tous deux, deux parcelles obscures réunies par mégarde au milieu d'un monde de lumière.

Nous partagions nos passions pour les recoins sombres, pour les envolées ténébreuses, pour ces nuits noires où l'air semble être bruyant, pour le brouillard et pour les ombres, pour la lumière et pour les tombes d'où s'élève le chant tant recherché.

J'ai toujours su que je n'étais pas la bonne personne, parce qu'il te fallait quelqu'un entre ces deux mondes, pour faire le lien. Toi et moi n'étions rattachés à lui qu'à un mince filin qui risquait de se rompre et de nous faire tomber inexorablement vers ce gouffre tant désiré et honni.

Alors que nos cheveux se mêlent sur les oreillers blancs, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que je ne suis pas le bon, mais pour le moment seule ta main qui me caresse en douceur et tes lèvres qui me murmurent des mots tendres sont importantes.

Je ne suis pas le bon, mais pour l'instant cela je m'en fiche, la seule chose qui compte c'est que j'ai trouvé ma parcelle de lumière dans cet être sombre qui partage mes draps.

J'ai longtemps cru que tu étais celui qui me montrerait le chemin vers cette lumière que je convoitais, mais plus notre relation évoluait, plus je me rendais compte que tu n'étais pas cette personne, que tu ne le serais jamais parce que cette personne n'existe pas. C'est toi-même qui me l'as dit lorsque nous abordâmes à nouveau le sujet.

Courir après la lumière était vain. Les ténébres étaient tout aussi attirantes, alors tant pis si nous ne serions jamais des modèles ou des personnes adulées, nous étions autres et nous devions en être fiers.

Tu m'as aidé à voir au delà de cette idée saugrenue de lumière et de ténébres, tu m'as montré qu'on ne peut pas changer de chemin, que personne ne peut lutter contre sa nature ; si les ombres rendent les hommes malheureux c'est tout simplement parce qu'ils s'en sont persuadés, qu'ils considèrent cette logique comme étant une vérité générale.

Si j'avais été malheureux, je ne devais m'en prendre qu'à moi-même qui m'éloignais délibérément des personnes que j'aimais. J'ai changé depuis.

Tu m'as appris à accepter les ombres qui m'entouraient pour en faire ma force.

A partir de ce jour, je découvrais à mon tour ce qu'étais rire, espérer, désirer.

Je ne vivais plus à travers les images de bonheur qui me parvenaient des autres, je créais mon propre bonheur.

Et même si je ne suis pas la personne qu'il te convient, lorsque tes bras entourent mes épaules et que tu te colles à moi pour mieux pouvoir sentir mon corps contre le tient avant de m'endormir, cela m'importe peu.

Pour l'instant je suis plus heureux que je ne l'ai jamais été et cela me suffit amplement.

*********************

Merci d'avoir pris la peine de lire.

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez.

**B**oo**Z**


End file.
